The Myreque
by ZarineStorm
Summary: Vertida carries out his duties to the Myreque alongside Safalaan. Troubles in Meiyerditch grow worse, and secrets come to light along the way. This generally follows the quests, but is from Vertida and Safalaan's perspectives. Rated T to be safe, but the rating may change later.


Vertida Sefalatis stared in disgust as several of the frail citizens, pale and flea-bitten, were herded together by the vyrewatch. The hideous creatures beat and taunted them, until they were all pressed against the barricades. One by one, the vyrewatch swooped down to pick their dinner. One dove for a small girl, who gave out a pitiful wail as she was lifted up, neck exposed. When the cruel being was finished with her, she collapsed from the blood loss. Vertida moved forward, almost out of the shade of the broken first floor roof, but had to remind himself they couldn't be helped.

Any sign of help among the humans in every sector could give them away, dumping their years of work down the drain. He clung to the shadows of the run-down building until they disappeared, and continued on to his destination – the wall surrounding the city. Surely he could reach part of the castle's wall – that'd give Safalaan some good news, although the next question would be who would investigate further.

The ranger leaped across to the next building, turned again, and leaped at a few decaying boards propped against the wall, scrambling up the smooth stone and up the battlements. None of the vyrewatch would think to check the walls, after all, it's not like humans could fly, and most were too weak to move far. A ladder was propped against the next part of the wall, which should take him to the castle's wall. The wood wasn't particularly strong, but it'd have to hold.

When he reached the top, Vertida stood in awe of the massive structure. It was as beautiful as it was terrible. Crouching low, he picked out different windows and vantage points he might be seen from before continuing on. A few vyrewatch were flying overhead, as if going to land, while others stood together in the courtyard below, a few carrying several vials of blood on a tray to some attendants. Possible entrances, defenses, and more were taken note of as the ranger moved around the perimeter slowly. He barely realized it when he made it back to his starting point, and was happy to be away from that damned place, only to recall he'd have to pass where the people were attacked earlier.

If he'd hadn't been exposed to the conditions in Meiyerditch for so long, Vertida would have been bothered by the small girl still laying where she fell, and a woman trying to rouse her for a bite of old bread and a sip of water from a stagnant puddle nearby. He felt more relaxed as he reached the gate building to headquarters, leaping into the next one over, and climbing down the ladder. The green carpet greeted him as he moved through the wall to the secret room, and popped open the trapdoor.

Safalaan, as usual, was reading and rereading some documents in the war room. His leader's piercing blue eyes squinted in frustration as he muttered to himself, ponytail falling over his shoulder.

"Safalaan, I've returned from Castle Drakan. The wall can be used as a vantage point to view all sides of the castle. Someone should be able to sketch out the castle, but vyrewatch seem to fly in on shifts, so whoever we send needs to be careful of that."

"Anything else?" Safalaan asked as he stood straight, towering over the ranger. Although the leader wore fine clothes while everyone else wore rags, and seemed twice as healthy, no one questioned why. It was clear that he had never been tithed, or at least hadn't in a long time.

"There seem to be more tithes than usual. On my way to the wall, I saw groups of fifteen or so, of all ages, get herded together for it."

Vertida's leader frowned.

"Who will we send to the castle for sketches?"

"I will go," Safalaan said, as if that were the obvious choice.

A list of names ran through Vertida's head. The others already had tasks to carry out, and he and Safalaan were the only ones not presently on some sort of mission or supply run.

The tall man must have noticed Vertida's puzzled expression, for he started speaking again. "I think you should rest some, as you've just gotten back and you've been kept busy for a while. Stay here and manage things. I'd like to see the castle. Besides, you aren't that great at drawing." The leader chuckled a bit, before grabbing a stack of papyrus and a piece of charcoal.

Vertida grinned at his leader's playful jab at him, and set his bow and quiver down on the table. "Is there anything I should know?"

"We haven't had contact from Veliaf for a long time. I've been sorting through the last messages we've received from runners. If they've run into trouble, or have dissolved, things are going to get much more difficult around here without that other base. We haven't gotten anything from them for a few weeks, and our supplies are running low. There won't be much aside from the rations the city is given to keep the people just barely alive, and trying to fish might draw more attention than just our enemy. The citizens will want food from us, if they see we can get it."

"What does the last letter say?"

"The letter sounded promising. They were getting a couple new members, and while they were short on weapons, someone had promised to get them a good supply of steel weapons. Not that it will help much against ghasts or our enemy, but things appeared to be improving." Safalaan patted the silver sickle hanging from his belt. He was about to stride out the door, but paused. "If anyone does happen to come, which is unlikely, you should go through the usual routine if someone does," he said without turning around.

"Understood."


End file.
